


Mirror

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [59]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Future, M/M, Vulcan Mind Melds, supernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: In the Mirror Universe, many years have passed since Spock first encountered another Spock.He has not forgotten what he learned.





	Mirror

Working covertly with the Romulans had given Spock early warning of the supernova, even if he had not heard of it decades ago.

He recalled vividly every detail from that mind so similar yet so different.

The mind that had revealed he could have the doctor for his own… the whereabouts of the cure that had allowed Spock to keep him… the chain that he was now in the position to continue… his own visitor’s glimpse of another Spock, who in turn remembered a somewhat familiar visitor in his own childhood.

It was clearly his duty to continue the pattern.


End file.
